Even Evil Can Love
by Snowcat1378
Summary: Syrica and her friends are sucked into the master plug in the arcade, brining them into Game Central Station. At the same time, a mysterious virus appears and makes evil clones of the video game characters, planning to use them to destroy all the games and original characters in the arcade. Can Syrica and her friends help stop this virus?


**Syrica's POV:**

"Ouch! Darn it!" I cursed to myself. I began to jump on one foot toward the closet to get the first-aid kit. I was in a rush to get out of the house. I was meeting up with my friends and going to the Mr. Litwak's arcade. I was moving so fast that I accidently hit a glass and it fell on the floor, shattering into pieces. I soon stepped on one and my foot began to trickle blood.

I hopped over to the front door, which had the lining closet on the right corner next to it. I opened the door but kept using the knob to keep myself from falling. It's a good thing the kit wasn't sitting on a really high shelf. I reached up and grabbed the kit. I brought it down and hopped back a few steps, closing the door. Then I hopped over to the couch and let gravity pull me down. I set the kit down next to me on the left side and then lifted my right foot up to see the damage. It wasn't that bad. Just a small piece of glass stuck in the flesh, blood staining it. I grabbed it and slowly pulled it out. I dropped the piece and then opened the kit. I grabbed cotton and cleaned off the blood. Then I grabbed a bandage and stuck it on my foot.

Before I stood up, I grabbed the piece of glass I dropped. As I walked on my right foot, I noticed it still hurt a little bit, but that was okay. I went back to the lining closet and took out a vacuum cleaner. I brought it over to the kitchen where I spilled the glass and started untwining the cord. After I got it lose, I plugged the tip into the wall and started up the cleaning machine.

I used the vacuum to suck up all the tiny glass pieces. After I was done, I grabbed all the big glasses and threw them into the garbage. I twined the cord again and put the vacuum back into the lining closet. After getting up the stairs, I grabbed my purse and made sure I had my phone inside. My parents were gone right now but I told them where I was going and how long I was going to be out. I went downstairs and walked to the front door. I opened it and walked out. Before I could close it all the way, I realized that I forgot to turn on the alarm.

"Oops." I said to myself, opening the door back up. I ran back into the house and set the alarm. I set my purse down on the couch and went to the restroom real fast to see if I was okay. I looked in the mirror to look at myself. My strawberry-blonde hair was nice and wavy, and my turquoise eyes were bright. I was wearing a long-sleeved pink-and-white shirt and long blue jeans. I ran a hand through my hair real quick and straightened it out before leaving the bathroom.

I grabbed my purse and came over to the front door. I opened it and then walked out, closing it behind me and opening my purse. I took out the house keys and slid one into the slot. I turned the key to the right and then heard a, 'chut' noise. I turned the key halfway back to the left before pulling it out. I turned around, slipping on my flip-flops, and then walked off the porch and across the lawn. I stepped on the sidewalk and started passing houses. I began to notice how quiet the neighborhood was for a second. I'm a little surprised no kids are playing outside since it's a Saturday and it was the morning. It wasn't even that early.

Once I made it to the entrance of the neighborhood, I stepped through the houses and looked around. There were very high trees on the other side of the road, all looking nice and pointed upward as normal trees would do. They were thin pine trees; it was a deep forest. We live in Washington, and yet it was sunny outside, which rarely ever happened. I always loved the forest, and the sun, like most people. But I knew one person who only liked the forest and not the sun, just it being cloudy all the time.

I became sad when I thought of that person. Instead of thinking about it any longer, I shook those thoughts away and turned to the right and started walking down the sidewalk, which led to the small town before the city. I loved going to that town, especially the arcade. That's where my friends and I hand out most of the time. I know that I'm a little old to be playing video games, especially since I just turned eighteen today, but we still for some reason enjoyed it. Sometimes we also go to the city and shop for clothing and look at Apple for new clothes.

My neighborhood was huge, but it was right next to the small town, so it wasn't long before I made it to the end of the road and looked at the town. The arcade was right there across the street and the little parking lot it had in front of it. I looked from the left to the right for any cars. There were none, so I walked across the street and into the parking lot. There were a few cars in the lot. It was mostly kids who only came in and they rode their skateboards or bikes. There were never cars in this lot.

I walked through the parking lot and made it to the door. There were kids playing games on the inside, but I didn't see any adults around. I opened the door and gave them a confused expression before they turned back to their games. I walked down the middle of the room over to the Fix-It Felix Jr. game, where we usually wait for each other. I like that game. Even though it was an old game, you still get into it.

When I got to the game, I didn't see my friends anywhere. They said they would be here at 10:30 a.m. I opened my purse and took out my phone. I texted to one of my friends, Bliss:

**Where r u?**

I put the phone on my pocket, waiting for it to buzz. I looked to the Fix-It Felix Jr. game. It was making its usual noises and showing the short story of why Wreck-It Ralph wanted to destroy the building. Maybe I should play one game while I wait? Eh, what the heck? I took my wallet out and grabbed a quarter from it. I put the wallet back into the purse and swung the purse and swung the purse over my shoulder. I put the quarter in.

I started playing the game, moving the handle to move Felix around and push the button to have Felix fix the building. Ralph kept smashing the building but I kept going. "Yoohoo!" A nicelander lady called, setting a pie on the window. I moved the arrow and had Felix eat it. It made him power up. I got him to fix all the smashed parts. I won the game and received the medal. Then the nicelanders grabbed Ralph and threw him off the roof. He falls into the mud. I suddenly felt a buzz in my pocket, which tells me Bliss possibly answered my text. I took my phone out.

**In the back room.**

I closed my screen and slipped the phone back inside my pocket. I left the game and turned to my left, heading down the walkway. There was a small room in the back of the arcade, which I never knew was for. What were my friends doing in there anyway?

It was all the way down the left backside of the arcade, next to the prize stand. I could see it as I was walking. When I approached it, I opened the door, and it was pitch black inside. I began to hear a strange noise, like something was clawing on a box.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Come in." I heard someone say. It sounded like Robin's voice. I slowly walked in, honestly a bit scared. I squinted my eyes in suspicion. "Why do you guys have the lights closed? Is this a prank-"

Lights turning on, blinding me a bit cut me off.

"SURPRISE!" A group of people cheered. The blindness left me and I looked at a small room with my friends, their parents, my parents, balloons, cake and a couple presents inside. There were a few poster of One Direction and other band posters up on the walls.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in surprised. "You guys shouldn't have." I said, giving Robin a hug who was the closest to me. My friends and I settled into the party and soon started playing the arcade games. I guess now's a good time to describe my friends. First there's Robin, who is sixteen. She had blue eyes and straight dark-brown hair and long bangs. She's wearing a long-sleeved red shirt and long blue jeans. Next there's Bliss, who is seventeen and has long, straight black hair with bangs and lavender eyes. Today she is wearing a normal lavender dress that matches her eyes. She really reminds me of… Anyway, my last friend is Bliss's twin sister, Violet. Violet had wavy, black hair and violet eyes. She's wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and tan Capri pants.

Right now, Bliss was playing the Sugar Rush game; Bliss was winning. "Come on, Bliss!" I cheered for her along with my friends. Bliss's character was Vanellope Von Schweettz, the leader of the whole game. She was in the back of two more characters: Taffyta and Rancis. Before they could cross the finish line, Vanellope glitched and teleported in front of the racecars. The game made cheering noises.

"Alright, Bliss!" We all cheered.

"I like Vanellope. She's my favorite character." Robin mentioned.

"Yeah, but…" Bliss hesitated.

"But what?" I asked, looking at Bliss while she still looked at the game screen.

Bliss leaned back in the chair and looked u at the ceiling. "I wonder what happened to that… King Candy guy."

"Eh, I don't really care. I didn't like him anyway." Violet said.

"Me neither." Robin agreed.

My mouth suddenly felt dry from dehydration. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go got a drink real quick."

"Okay. Sure. Alright." They said. I took off away from the games and headed over to the snack bar. An employee was over there and I asked her for bottled water. I handed her a dollar and twenty-five cents. She took the money and headed off into the storage room. I waited there, my hands on the counter, leaning back and forth. Something on the wall suddenly caught my eye and I looked up. I saw a piece of paper with the picture of a girl on it. The paper said:

**MISSING**

**NAME: **Ruth Anne Clarkson

**AGE:** 15

**SKIN COLOR:** Pale white

**HAIR COLOR:** Long black

**EYE COLOR:** Blue

**Last seen 2/14/10 wearing a black dress and black flip-flops. **

I looked up at the paper, and I felt like I was going to cry. Ruth Anne Clarkson, is my older sister. She disappeared four years ago; the police gave up searching for her after two years, because there was no trace or evidence of where she might be. I know a good birthday present… that she comes home. I was so focused on the paper that I didn't see the employee give me my water or hear Robin calling me.

"Hey Syrica, I've been calling you. We're gonna… what's wrong?" Robin asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her standing on my right side. She frowned a bit before turning her head to see what I was looking at. She stared at the paper for a minute before turning back to me. "Don't worry, Syrica. She'll come home." Robin said, rubbing her hand on my back.

I knew she was trying to comfort me, but it wasn't working. Ruth wasn't going to be home any time soon, and I think I know why.

"We're opening up presents now." Robin said.

"…Alright." I said. I got up, looked a the picture one last time, grabbed my water and then followed my friend to the back room.

Everyone was already waiting for us to return. Bliss and Violet were already there, sitting and talking to each other. The parents talked to each other as well, until everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I walked in and sat down. I was given two presents. I opened the first one and it was a lovely, sparkling, golden dress. The next was a brand new iPhone 5.

"Thank you, everyone!" I exclaimed. They welcomed me.

"Let's go play more arcade games now." Robin said.

Before we could leave, my mom suddenly appeared in the doorway, holding a pink present in the shape of a big box. "Now wait a minute, there's one more here."

"Oh, thank you, mom." I said, taking the box. I bright it over to the tale and let it down before sitting down myself. I ripped off enough wrapping to take off the lid. Once I removed the lid and set it aside. I looked in the box and gasped.

Inside the box was a small kitten; a real one. It had snow-white fur and a pink bow around its neck, I guess meaning that it's a girl. She looked up at me with big blue eyes and let out the cutest little mew I ever heard. My mouth remained hanging open as I reached my hands in and gently picked her up. Once my friends and their parents saw her, they all said, "Awww!" I brought the kitten up to my neck and she snuggled into my neck.

"Well, what do you think?" My dad asked me.

"She's so cute." I said softly, not wanting to frighten the kitten. "Thank you so much."

After a few minutes of talking and petting the little kitten, my friends and I started to go play more video games. I took the kitten with me. Bliss was now playing Super Mario Bros. while we all cheered on.

While she was getting close to the ending, I suddenly began to hear a strange whispering noise. I turned my head to the left and saw no one but people and the arcade games. I turned back to the Super Mario game. Bliss was beginning to fight Bowser. I begin to hear the whispering noise again and I jerked my head to the left again. No one. I squinted my eyes in suspicion.

"Yay! I won!" Bliss exclaimed. I looked back and started cheering for her. After the Super Mario game, the four of us started heading for the snack bar. I continued to hear the strange whispering, but every time I looked around, it stopped. It seemed as though I was the only one who could hear it. Well, me and the kitten. The kitten would always hiss when the whispering started. It sounded like someone was faintly blowing. When we got to the snack bar, I kept staring back at the arcade, waiting for the whispering to come again.

"Don't worry, Syrica. We'll be back to the games. We have all day." I heard Violet said.

"Do you guys hear that whispering noise?" I asked, turning to my three friends.

Bliss looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?"

" keep hearing a weird whispering noise, like it's blowing weakly." I replied. "But every time I look to see where it's coming from, it always stops."

"It's probably just some boys messing around. A lot of troublemakers come into the arcade." Bliss said.

"But this is very different, and more creepier." I said. "How come no one hears it but me and the kitten? She hisses every time she hear it, too."

"You know, some people believe that animals can sense evil." Robin said, putting her drink down. "And sometimes people do hear whispers of ghosts."

Violet chuckled. "So are you saying the arcade is haunted or something?"

"Maybe." Robin replied She turned to me. "I did notice you kept looking to the back of the arcade."

"That's where the whispering was coming from, yes." I replied. I gently placed the kitten on the counter. She started sniffing and then slowly walked over to Bliss. My friend reached over and started stroking her.

"What's are you gonna name her?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure yet." I replied.

_Syrica…_

I jumped as I heard that whisper again, only this time, it said my name. I turned to the back of the room again. I heard the kitten hiss again.

"Whoa. What did I do?" Bliss asked.

"The whispering came again. This time it said my name!" I exclaimed, looking back at them.

"Syrica… are you okay?" Violet asked.

"You don't believe me, do you?" I asked.

"Well…" Violet hesitated.

_Syrica…_

"There it is again!" I exclaimed. The kitten hissed once more. I got up from my seat and stood there, trying to hear the whispering again. Maybe following it would be better.

"Where are you going?" Bliss asked.

I turned around. "I'm gonna go see where those whispers are coming from." I reached over and picked up the kitten, gently putting her to my chest. "You guys can come if you want."

Robin and Bliss got out of their chairs while Violet looked at me with concern. "You're sure you didn't hit your head on the way here or something like that?"

"I am very sure." I told her.

Violet sighed. "Okay, but if you start saying things like about an alien invasion or something, then you might need to go to the doctor." She got out of her seat.

I led the way through the arcade games, concentrating really hard to hear the whispering again. For a bit while we were walking toward the back of the room, nothing was heard. I stopped to wait for another whisper. My sudden stop made one of my friends run into me.

"Oof. What's wrong, Syrica?" Robin asked.

"I don't hear the whispers anymore." I replied.

"See? You were probably-"

Huuuuuuuhhhhh…

I turned back to the end of the arcade and saw the back arcade games, the fix-It Felix Jr game in the middle. "It's coming from the back." I mentioned. Before I could take another step. Violet stopped me.

"Wait." Violet said. "Maybe we should tell someone about this. Maybe we should get Mr. Litwak."

"I don't think Mr. Litwak's gonna know what we're talking about, Violet. First only I could hear the whisper, now you girls can hear it. I doubt he'll hear it." I said.

"But we don't even know what it is." Violet said.

"Then let's go find out." I said before turning back around. "We don't know what this could be."

"Exactly!" Violet said.

I ignored her remark and led the girl to the back and found a little entryway through two of the back games. It looked big enough for us to crawl through.

_Syrica…_

I heard Robin gasp behind me.

"Did it just say your name?!" Robin asked me.

"Yeah." I replied, a little chill running down my spine. I slid through the two games, holding the kitten close to me. I looked to see what was behind the games, and I didn't find what I expected. There was nothing back here; just a big master plug with every plug of every game in the arcade. The floor was covered with cords.

"What's back there?" Robin asked.

"It's just the master plug to all the games." I replied.

"What?" Robin asked, disappointed. I could hear her slip through the games and stand next to me. The twins followed behind her.

"Maybe the whispering was just figments of our imaginations." Violet said.

"You still don't believe there's something going on?" I asked, turning to Violet.

"What's there to believe? It's just a master plug back here, and the whispering could be coming from a game that's broken." Violet said.

"She might me right, Syrica." Bliss said.

I sighed. "…Okay." I replied, admitting defeat.

My three friends turned around as I began to follow them. I accidently felt one of the cords beneath my flip flop. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the kitten prick her hears up high and look down. My eyes traveled from her to the floor. I was stepping on a cord, and it was glowing a light blue. That doesn't usually happen, does it?

"Guys!" I called my friends. They turned around and looked at me. I pointed at the cord. "Does that look normal to you?"

Their eyes went to the cord; they widened their eyes and slightly opened their mouths, coming back over to me. I took my foot off the cord and the cord continued glowing. We all crowded around the plug, staring at tit in awe. Suddenly, four lights shot out of the cord, zapping us.

y world became bright white, and then everything went black.


End file.
